Keeping Secrets
by GlassPuppet
Summary: A rooftop conversation with tantei-kun has Kaito realizing he's not the only one with a secret. Not a KaiShin fic. I repeat NOT a KaiShin fic.


A/N: This is my very first story, so I decided to go with a oneshot. I feel like the pacing might be a little fast, but I guess I'll let you be the judge of that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan or Magic Kaito they would both suck. Trust me… That and Ran would have figured out Conan's "secret" by now, but that's beside the point.

Conan raced up the the stairs, not pausing to catch his breath as he threw open the large metal door to the roof, causing it to produce a loud clang as it collided with the brick wall behind it. KID was waiting, balancing precariously on the railing, his long white cape was billowing almost violently in the wind. His deep violet-indigo eyes were unmoving, glued to the sparkling emerald he had held up in front of bright moon hanging above him in the velvet of the night sky. "KID!" Conan shouted, barely audible above the bitter wind that roared around them, "Hand it over. Now!" "My my," KID replied "aren't we impatient tonight tantei-kun!" He was smiling, a wide, taunting grin that would make most people more than a bit uncomfortable.

But the bespectacled boy before him was not most people, and Conan only stood there frowning, looking almost worried. He had met the thief enough times to know when something was troubling him, and he noticed that there was a shadow of what seemed to be apprehension, maybe even guilt behind the near-impenetrable poker face that KID was so careful to maintain. "What's wrong, tantei-kun?" KID asked in mock-confusion, breaking Conan's train of thought. "I could ask you the same thing." Conan replied simply. KID had to admit he wasn't quite expecting that response, but he knew tantei-kun was incredibly observant even if he was just a kid, and it was difficult to fool him. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently, "Why would I be worried about anything?" Conan just rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said, "don't tell me."

KID sighed. "Tantei-kun, have you ever had to keep a secret?" He asked nonchalantly, eyeing the pseudo child from over his shoulder. "That depends," Conan replied, "Why do you need to know?" KID glared at him, "Do you want to know what's bothering me or not?"

"Fine," Conan said, "Maybe I have."

"What kind of secret was it?" KID asked.

"Where are you going with this? You still haven't answered my question." Conan eyed the thief skeptically. KID ignored him and continued. "What about a secret that's so important that you can't even tell your best friends because it would put them in danger. One that you keep telling yourself you'll reveal to them once the danger has passed, but you know that when you tell them, they'll hate you for it."

He didn't really expect Conan to understand, despite his obvious intelligence, he was still just a kid. What would he know about dangerous secrets? Conan was silent for several minutes, seemingly contemplating something, before he spoke. "Yes" he said finally. "Huh?" KID said, confusion evident in his voice. "You asked if I had a dangerous secret, the answer is yes." Conan replied.

For the first time that night KID turned around to fully face Conan. He hopped off the railing and leaned in towards the detective until their noses were almost touching, startling the boy in the process. His deep blue eyes seemed to be searching for something, finally, he drew back from the boy's face and spoke, "Like what? What kind of secret would a kid have that could be dangerous?" He asked it in a teasing manner, but he was genuinely curious, waiting impatiently for the boy's answer.

To his surprise, Conan let out a small chuckle. It was a bitter, rueful sound, a sound full of regret and grief. "Do you remember the clock tower heist?" He asked suddenly, almost catching the thief off-guard... almost. "Of course I do, although I wouldn't really call it a heist. I was only trying to protect the clock. It almost didn't work though, that Heisei Holmes guy was there, he nearly shot me you know." He replied. "I did not!" Conan protested suddenly, "The bullet didn't go anywhere near you. And I couldn't have aimed at you even if I had wanted to. You were behind a screen, in case you forgot." KID stared at the detective with wide eyes, "You don't mean..." He stammered, disbelief playing across his face.

"I do." Conan affirmed, "My real name is Kudo Shinichi, I'm actually 17 now..." He frowned "Man, has it really been that long?.." He muttered to himself idly. KID cleared his throat and the detective snapped back to reality. "Sorry about that. I just can't believe it's been almost a year already." He said thoughtfully. "Um... No problem." Replied KID, "But how did this even happen? Regressing to the size of a child isn't exactly an everyday occurrence." He said jokingly. This earned a bitter smile from the shrunken teen. "Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh tantei-kun you wound me! I thought you trusted me!" KID said raising a hand to his forehead dramatically. Conan rolled his eyes. "You already know a lot more about me than I know about you, but I'll happily tell you my life story if you're also willing to tell me yours." KID smirked, "Fair enough." He said. "But there is one thing..." He trailed off. "What is it KID?" Conan said, maybe a little impatiently. "Kaito" was the thief's response. Conan shot him a questioning look. "My name," said KID, "it's Kaito." Conan smirked "I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly, the sound of thundering footsteps and frantic shouting could be heard approaching them from the stairwell, as the police had evidently managed to escape whatever elaborate (and probably glittery) trap KID had left for them. "Well," KID said, walking over and hopping back up on the railing, "looks like our time is up." He got ready to jump, but first he looked back over his shoulder and smiled "Thank you Kudo-kun. It's nice to know I'm not the only one living a lie."

And with that he tossed the stolen emerald at Conan, and disappeared over the edge of the railing just as the police, lead by Inspector Nakamori, came bursting through the roof door. Conan rolled his eyes at the thief's melodrama, but he was smiling. Somehow, telling KID had made him feel just a little bit better as well.

A/N: Well, that's all! I know it's short, but I'm still getting used to this. Anyway, let me know if you liked it, it'll help motivate me to write more in the future.


End file.
